Official Ice Art Week (2019)
by Marauderby
Summary: Alrighty, this is the official Ice Art Week. From Nov 25th - Dec 1st, seven prompts for seven days about Ice Art - a polyamorous ship between Felix, Luka, Kagami and Marinette. Don't Copy To Another Site.
1. Day One: Winter and Snow

**A/N:** Heeeeey there guys! Long time no fanfic! Well, today is the first day of the **Official Ice Art Week**. If any of you fine people want to join in and spread the Ice Art love, head on over to Iceartweek dot tumblr and help spread the love of these four dorks, yeah?

Quick Warning for you all: **This work is **_**un-beta'd**_**. I have done my best to find any mistakes in grammar and/or spelling, but I a****m ****an amateur at this part. I wish to do this myself so that I may improve and better myself. Any tips or hints are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir/ Miraculous Ladybug. I make _no_ money from**** this.**

**EDIT (24/01/2020): **Did some editing. Mostly in the name department. Felix's last name has been changed to _Leonhardt_. And Claire - Felix's mother - has been changed to Irène.  
_  
__Annnnnd, start the fanfic!_

* * *

Winter had come to Paris, and once again the city was blanketed in frost, snow, and ice. Fortunately – or _un_fortunately, if you're a student – it wasn't bad enough that the schools had closed. But there was still hope in the hearts of students everywhere.

And apparently, their hopes were slowly being realised; the snow was falling thicker and faster then it was during school. Nothing _too_ heavily or fast, mind you, but Félix didn't doubt that tomorrow would be a school free day.

"It's coming down quite heavily, ain't it?"

Félix hummed his agreement, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. His blue-grey eyes stared out into the snow covered garden.

Plagg floated next to him, a piece of cheese in his nubby little paws. "Think Kagami is still gonna come through that?"

"You _have_ met Kagami, right?"

Kagami had fencing practice today after school, followed by a team meeting concerning the upcoming tournament. She insisted they - meaning himself and their two lovers - go to Leonhardt mansion and she'll meet up with them later on.

Plagg chuckled. "Yeah, you're right." He then shoved the cheese into his mouth, swallowed it, and then zoomed off to get more.

Félix watched him go with a smile. His eyes then flickered to the two people huddled together by the lit fireplace, and his smile grew bigger, turned softer.

Marinette and Luka were more effected by the cold then him or Kagami. A price to pay for being the holders of a bug and snake miraculous. They were more sluggish during this time, got tired a bit more quickly, and tended to wear a _lot_ more layers then usual.

It was the reason why Kagami, who usually loved having them at her practices, insisted they go ahead without her. Right after wrapping another scarf around Marinette and Luka's necks each. And giving them an extra pair of gloves. And another wooly hat.

(Félix would tease Kagami over being a _little_ overprotective, but he tended to act the same way with them. He always made sure to carry an extra jumper or hoodie with him.)

So there they were huddled together, wrapped up in their own blankets under a _big_ blanket, Marinette sitting in Luka's lap with her head tucked under his chin. Luka had his arms wrapped around her, and was murmuring something to her. Whatever it was, it had Marinette giggling.

His eyes then travelled to the low coffee table close by. There plates of food that included cookies, assorted cheeses, and pastries Marinette brought from the bakery. Their kwamis were indulging in the small feast. Plagg had long-since claimed dibs on the entire cheese plate. Tikki was the Queen of Cookie Mountain. And Sass swallowed down his boiled eggs whole like the snake he was. Both Tikki and Sass were wrapped in their own, smaller blankets made by Marinette.

(His parents, Irène and Richard Léon, were away on business trips for their respective jobs, and wouldn't be back until next week. And Félix gave the staff the day-off, which allowed their kwamis to more or less have their run of the house without hiding somewhere every five minutes.)

"Féli," he heard Luka call out, and his eyes snapped back to his lovers. Two pairs of big blue eyes looked back at him.

Marinette did a 'come here' gesture with her hand. "Come cuddle with us, Féli."

Félix cocked an eyebrow, lips curling into a slight smile as he walked over to them. "You just want my warmth, don't you?"

Marinette and Luka looked at each for a moment, then back at him.

"Pretty much."

"Of course."

Félix gaped. Plagg burst out laughing, spraying cheese bits everywhere. Tikki giggled while Sass chuckled. Those two pairs of blue eyes sparkled mischievously, twin smiles on their faces.

Giving a slight pout and looking away from them, Félix grumbled loud enough, "Just see if I give you guys another blanket."

Marinette giggled, then beckoned him once more. "We're joking, Féli. Seriously, come cuddle with us."

Félix held the pout for a few more second before it melted into a smile. He gently grabbed Marinette's hand, bent low at the waist, and gave it a kiss on the back. "After I get us some hot chocolate."

"Of course," Marinette breathed out, cheeks now a soft pink, a slightly dreamy smile on her face.

It was Luka's turn to pout. "Hey, what about me?" he asked, holding out his hand jokingly.

Félix rolled his eyes playfully, but did the same to Luka's hand. He grinned at seeing the slightly dazed looks on their faces. Looks like his so-called 'Prince Charming good looks' were a good use after all. Maybe his fangirls were onto something...as scary as that thought was.

And by _god_ was that a scary thought.

Félix gave a shiver before making his way to the kitchen.

* * *

After getting the hot chocolate, Félix was just abut to settle down with his lovers when his phone buzzed. He swiftly pulled out from his trouser pocket and opened the text messenger app.

_Meeting just ended. I will not be long __x_

Félix was about to text back – then got an idea. He turned to Luka and Marinette, and held up his phone.

"Kagami won't be long." He gave them a smile. "Want to give her more initiative to get here quickly?"

"Yeah!"

It took a few minutes to properly settle themselves, until they eventually could fit everyone in the camera. Félix snapped the picture – him cuddled into Luka's side, tucked under his head, with a sizeable gap between him and Marinette, each with a mug of hot chocolate in hand – and sent it to Kagami.

_We're waiting for you __xxx_

Then he add another text a second later: _Also __Sass says if Longg doesn't get here soon he's going to eat all the fruit tarts **(1)**__._

A few more minutes later, just as Félix took his first sip of hot chocolate-ty goodness, his phone buzzed again.

_Don't tempt me into turning into __you-know-who__,_ the text said, _and Longg says he'll personally fight Sass if he __so much as breathes on his fruit tarts_.

When Félix showed the text to the others, Sass grinned toothily as his tail swayed from to side. "He'll have to catch me first."

* * *

When Kagami walked into the living room almost an hour later, it was to the smell of just baked fruit tarts and chocolate, and the sound of a crackling fire and the TV set at a comfortable volume.

Longg immediately zoomed out from her bag and towards the fruit tart plate on the low coffee table. He playfully growled at Sass when the snake pretend to make a move for a tart. Sass grinned at him before turning back to his eggs.

Kagami had just draped her jacket over the top of an armchair when a happy squeal entered her ears.

"Kagami!"

Suddenly, Kagami found herself with an armful of happy Marinette who wrapped her arms tightly around Kagami's waist. Those beautiful blue-bell eyes sparkled up at her, filled with joy and affection, as a big grin brightened her face. "Hi."

Kagami chuckled and shifted herself a bit so she could wrap her arms fully around Marinette. She tipped her head down to press a kiss on Marinette's forehead, then tucked her head underneath her own. A small smile curled her lips. "Hello, Mari."

Marinette nuzzled against Kagami's neck. She was pretty sure if Marinette had Félix's ability to purr, she would be doing it right now.

"Missed you," Marinette mumbled.

"Me or my warmth?"

"Yes."

Huffing a laugh, Kagami dropped a kiss on top of Marinette's dark hair. She stepped away from the embrace – which draw a displeased whine from Marinette – only to grab Marinette's hands and lace their fingers together. She then pulled Marinette with her to the settee where their boys were sitting.

"Hello, love," Luka greeted, smiling. "Good day?" He was underneath a big blanket with Félix with one arm wrapped around the other boy's shoulders.

Smiling, Kagami pressed a kiss to his and Félix's foreheads. "Better, now that I'm with you all."

Marinette giggled and pressed closer to Kagami's side. "Charmer."

"I try. Now," she sat down on Luka's left, tugged Marinette down with her, and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's shoulders, "where's my mug of hot chocolate?"

* * *

An hour later, the quartet were sitting on the settee and watching TV, stomachs full with food, all warm and snugly. The big fluffy blanket surrounded them all easily. Luka and Marinette sitting in the middle, with Félix on Luka's side and Kagami on Marinette's.

As always, Luka and Marinette were the first to fall asleep. It was always them during the cold weather. Félix and Kagami exchanged smiles over the head of their sleeping lovers. Then resting their cheeks on the heads that rested on their shoulders; Félix on Luka's, Kagami on Marinette's.

On the coffee table, their kwamis snoozed away in a little kwami-sleeping pile, all curled up against one another.

Outside, the snow continued to fall.

* * *

**_(1) -__ So, dragons are normally carnivores (meat eaters) right? But sometimes they can be made to be Ominivores (eats meats_**_ and** plants) or - rarely - herbivores (plant eaters). Or, if you're a dragon-slayer from **Fairy Tail **you eat the element you use in battle. Anyway, since we don't know what Longg eats to recharge, I've made him an omivore with a taste for fruit tarts. I mean, Plagg is a cat yet he prefers cheese over fish, so why not have Longg prefer fruits over meat?**_

**A****/N:** And the first chapter of the **Official Ice Art Week** is done!

To be honest, I pretty much did this chapter on the 18th and 19th, way before the date. I just wanted to be on time for something, for once, and not rush through the chapters like I did during **Ice Art Week (2019)**. I've done enough last-minute stuff before; time to do stuff early and cut back on my procrastination time!

_Famous last words._

Anyway. While I haven't seen the episode Felix yet, I know what happens because I willingly spoiled myself on this. I will probably stick to either fanon!Felix or my own version of him. My version of him is someone who hides behind an icy attitude, cold words, and giant walls, while inside he's just as much as a dork as his lovers.

Once again I must say this: **This work is **_**un-beta'd**_**. I have done my best to find any mistakes in grammar and/or spelling, but I a****m ****an amateur at this part. I wish to do this myself so that I may improve and better myself. Any tips or hints are welcome.**

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Day Two: Holiday

**A/N:** Alrighty, lets get to the next chapter! Just so you know: Marinette, Luka, Felix, and Kagami are **_ADULTS_** in this chapter. While there is no hanky-panky smut or anything like that, I just wanted to let you all know.

_Quick Warning for you all:_ **This work is **_**un-beta'd**_**. I have done my best to find any mistakes in grammar and/or spelling, but I a****m ****an amateur at this part. I wish to do this myself so that I may improve and better myself. Any tips or hints are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir/ Miraculous Ladybug. I make _no_ money from**** this.**

* * *

_Crash!_

Two pairs of blue eyes – one the colour of blue bells, the other the colour of the ocean – snapped open. Their owners were quick to get off the bed and onto their feet, and dropped into fighting stances, their brains almost instantly at full awareness as they searched for the threat that woke them.

(Sometimes – _sometimes_ – their superhero training came in handy. Once, Marinette had caught the hand of a thief that tried to take her purse and flipped a _fully-grown adult_ onto the ground. She was proud of many things, but that was in the Top Ten right there.)

"Damn!" a male voice cursed loudly from the kitchen downstairs.

"Félix!" another voice, this time female, cried out worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, the pan just missed my foot, thankfully." A pause. "Think that woke them up?"

"Hopefully not."

Marinette and Luka exchanged looks. It took a few seconds, but eventually, their heartbeats slowed to normal and the two relaxed their tense, fight-ready bodies. They looked at the closed bedroom door then back at each other.

"Think we should go see?" Marinette asked, tilting her head toward the door.

Luka nodded. "Mmm-hmm." He paused momentarily to give a fully body stretch, an action Marinette copied, before he headed to the door. Opening it fully, he stepped to the side and did a sweeping bow, hand pointing sideways to the landing. He gave Marinette a charming smile.

"Beautiful ladies first."

Giggling, Marinette walked to the door. Before she passed she gently caressed Luka's cheek, the pad of her thumb rubbing against the light stubble on his jaw.

"As soon as I brush my teeth, you'll get a kiss, handsome gentleman," she said, smiling brightly at him. The smile grew and softened a tad when Luka turned his head to press a kiss to the palm of her hand.

"And I will await it, beautiful lady," he murmured, lips brushing against her skin, eyes sparkling.

Together the two ventured down the stairs and stopped just inside the kitchen; Marinette leaned against the door way as they took in the scene before them. Four empty plates were on small island, along with cooking utensils and food ingredients. There were shards of a broken cup on the titled floor, and their two other halfs were kneeling over it, carefully brushing the pieces into a dustpan Félix was holding.

Kagami and Félix didn't notice their husband and wife by the door as they cleaned up. Luka exchanged a mischievous look with Marinette, who flashed a grin his way. Through the silent communication they've perfected over the years, the two nodded and quietly moved into the kitchen. They waited behind their husband and wife until the broken pieces were safely disposed in the bin before they enacted their plan.

"Good morning!" Marinette cried out, quickly wrapping her arms firmly around Kagami's waist. She giggled as her wife yelped and gave a little jump. On her right she heard Félix give his own yelp, followed by Luka's chuckle.

"Good morning," Luka echoed, grinning.

Félix pressed a hand to his chest, right over his frantically beating heart. "Jesus, you two! I thought we agreed you wouldn't do that in morning!"

"No_p_e," Marinette popped her lips around the _p_, a grin on her face. "We agreed not to do it at _night_. Nothing was said about doing it in the _morning_."

"We should rectify that later," Kagami grumbled, pouting _slightly_. She was warrior, damn it! How didn't she hear them? The pout quickly faded, though, morphing into a smile as Marinette started placing a bunch of kisses on the back of her shoulder blade. She placed her hands on the ones locked around her waist and gave them a squeeze.

"Soooo," Luka hooked his chin over Félix's shoulder, leaning the side of his head against his husband's, "what have you two being doing?"

Félix motioned to the four empty plates, cooking utensils, and ingredients resting on the marble counters in front of them. "About to cook breakfast. We're were going to serve to you in bed, a way to begin Valentine's Day."

Marinette and Luka shared a look behind their other halfss, both smiling. Kagami and Félix had a thing about eating in bed, while they themselves found breakfast in bed to be a bit romantic.

(Hey, Marinette had been raised by the poster couple for Lovey-Dovey Marriage, and Luka had been listening to romantic songs since he was older enough to understand them. They_ breathed _romance and romantic cliches.)

So for Kagami and Félix to do this…

Another look was shared, another silent conversation with only eye contact. Then they both nodded, and turned back to their husband and wife.

"Well," Marinette started, a smile slowly growing on her face, "you can do that –"

"– or," Luka continued, his own smile growing, "you could do _other_ things before breakfast."

Kagami looked over to Félix who had the same curious look as her, before looking at Luka with a raised eyebrow. "What other things?"

Marinette and Luka, in synch, both leaned in close and whispered their idea. They then let go of their husband and wife, took a step back, and crossed their arms, eyes twinkling.

Kagami and Félix turned their heads and gaped at their other halfs, cheeks blazing red. They then looked at each other, had their _own_ silent conversation, and then looked back at Marinette and Luka. Their cheeks darkened in colour.

"W-w-well," Félix began in a stutter, voice a_ little_ roughly cleared his throat twice. "Well, I guess we could, um, cook breakfast later."

Kagami nodded jerkily, eyes wide.

Laughing, Marinette and Luka grabbed the hands of their husband and wife – Luka with Félix, Marinette with Kagami – and tugged them towards the stairs.

* * *

Breakfast became brunch later on. Kagami and Félix laid all blame on Marinette and Luka, who thought it was a good idea to have a soapy suds fight in the bathroom –

"Oh, like you two didn't join in." Marinette smirked, nudging Félix's side with her elbow.

– and decided to cook Valentine's Day dinner as an apology. Of which _that_ also took a little longer, what with Kagami and Félix sneaking up on them and stealing kisses –

"Pay back." Kagami chuckled, dodging Marinette's playful swat to the arm with a dish towel.

– to which Kagami and Félix made up for by revealing their Valentine's Day gifts for them. Many smooches were given, before Marinette and Luka revealed their own presents, which lead to even _more_ smooches being given.

Eventually the day would end with them all in cuddle pile on the bed, dressed in their pyjamas, watching a shared favourite film on Félix's laptop. They would laugh and recite the quotes in funny voices, and each one would soon fall asleep one after the other, warm and loved and beyond _happy_.

"Another great Valentine's Day," Marinette murmured sleepily, almost half-way to sleepy town. Around her, she heard equally sleepy noises of agreement.

Marinette smiled, content, and snuggled deeper into Félix's chest, where she slowly drifted off to the sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Annnnnnnnd another chapter is _done_. Okay. Alright. Lets see if I can keep this up, shall we?

Again, if there's anything wrong like words squashed together, tell me. While I DO read through my chapters before I upload them, Fanfiction Net sometimes squashes the words together after uploading the document.

Hope you all enjoyed!


	3. Day Three: Family

**A/N:** Annnnnnnndddd here's chapter three! Man, this chapter came a little bit easier to me then most do. Hopefully, this will continue until Dec 1st.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir/ Miraculous Ladybug. I make no money from this.**

* * *

"Do your suitors make you happy, Kagami?"

It was a lovely, beautiful day in Paris. A perfect day to spend outdoors, out and about, and enjoying the sunny weather.

It was on this day Tomoe Tsurugi had a rare day-off, and decided to spend time with her daughter, Kagami, in the garden of the Tsurugi Estate. A moment of rare relaxation that Kagami jumped on, not having seen her mother for almost two weeks because of a work thing.

Kenji, Kagami's bodyguard and sometimes guardian when Tomoe left for business trips, served them their favourite tea and their favourite cakes. He now stood in the background, far enough away from the table to not hear anything unless called, straight backed with his hands clasped in front of him.

And it was here that the question was asked.

Kagami almost choked on her tea. Putting the cup down a little harder then necessary on the table, she coughed to clear her throat and pounded her chest a little with a hand. With a slightly hoarse voice, she asked, _"__What_?"

"'I beg your pardon', not 'what'," Tomoe reprimanded. Taking a single sip of her tea, she placed the cup down much gentler than her daughter. "And I asked, do your suitors make you happy?"

Kagami coughed again, and started to try to breath normally. In that same moment, she asked a bit of a stupid question. "W-who?"

"Your suitors; Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Félix Leonhardt, and Luka Couffaine."

At the mention of her lovers, Kagami felt all blood leave her face. Her heart suddenly started to pound a mile a minute in her chest, the sound echoing in her ears. Her fingers clutched at her cup so tightly her knuckles turned white from the pressure.

It was silent between mother and daughter. Uncomfortable and awkward. The only sounds were of the birds singing in the trees, the chatting of people on streets, and passing of traffic. Kagami could swear she could hear some guy shouting something about cabbages in the distance.

Then, finally –

"Yes."

Tomoe raised an eyebrow. "'Yes'? Is that all?"

Kagami paused, taking a moment, before shaking her head. "No. No, it is not. There is...there is _more_ I want to say."

"Then please tell me, Kagami. I want to hear it all." Her mother's voice was gentle, not demanding like Kagami thought it would be. And she said 'please'! "I want to hear truth from you." She hadn't heard that tone in a _long_ time...

Kagami took a deep breath, simultaneously gathering her courage and trying to calm her nerves. Secretly, she slipped her hand into her blazer pocket, and felt Longg wrap his arms around her one of her fingers. That helped a little.

"When I'm with them," Kagami started, "I...I don't _need_ to be the Tsurugi heiress or fencing champion. They _accept_ me for who I am, underneath it all. They-they make me _laugh_ even when I'm down, and they are there when I need them. They're kind and patient. Marinette is_ really_ creative and Luka is _so_ calm and Félix is _so_ charming, and they're so _smart_ and..."

Tomoe sat back and let the words wash over her, listening as Kagami talked at _length_ of those suitors of hers. She never heard Kagami talk this much nor this long, not even if the topic was fencing. And way she spoke about them…

Tomoe has never heard her daughter sound so..._happy_ before. Bright. _Joyous_.

_Ah_, she thought, a slight bitter smile curling her lips, _it __shows how far I have fallen, __does it not?_

Eventually, Kagami caught herself about almost three minutes in. With cheeks stained bright red, she awkwardly cleared her throat and wrapped her hands around her cup once more. "T-To summarise, mother, they make me happier then I have ever been, and a better person overall."

Tomoe nodded. "I see. I am glad to know this."

Another round of silence. Kagami tried to get her heart back under control and fought the urge to fidget like a child. Tomoe raised her cup and took a long, silent sip. Then she placed it back down.

"I...have not been the best mother to you, have I, Kagami?"

Kagami, who was looking down at her own cup, snapped her head up. Her golden-brown eyes stared in wide disbelief at her mother with her mouth a little agape. Again, her mother had surprised her with a question she never imagined her asking.

"U-um–"

Tomoe raised a hand, silencing Kagami. "You don't need to answer, Kagami. This...this is a truth that has taken a long time for me to see." Her lips twisted bitterly in the corners. "_Too_ long, in fact. I am _ashamed_, to say the least, about how long it took."

Tomoe sighed. "I was sure I was doing the right thing, raising you the same way my father raised me. It took me being akumatized, and having a meeting with Gabriel Agreste and his son, Adrien, to show me how wrong I was on that front."

Tomoe took a moment to remember the meeting. Young Adrien had off-handedly mentioned his friends at school – two of which were Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Luka Couffaine – and Gabriel had shown his hidden displeasure in the way he spoke. Even if he hadn't done so, Tomoe was good at sensing that sort of thing.

It hit a spot for Tomoe who had, at that time, wondered about her time as the akuma Ikari Gozen. Kagami had desired to make friends –_ friends!_ – and Tomoe had gotten _angry_ at her for it! What kind of parent got _angry_ at their own child – a child who grew up mostly alone, separated from her peers by her linage and talent and strict schedule – for wanting to spread their wings and make friends?

A bad – no, a _terrible_ one, that's who.

(Meanwhile, in Agreste manor, Gabriel Agreste let out a loud sneeze so strong it distracted him from walking, and made him trip on the corner of a rug which sent him into sprawled heap on the floor.)

Tomoe had spent _months_ thinking about that. Sitting in her office, at her desk, and thinking back on her memories as a mother, then on her own childhood, and found a chilling resemblance. She and her father were distant, barely even talking, and only acknowledged each other when the holidays or each others birthdays came around. There was no love there.

Tomoe didn't want that to happen to her and Kagami. Just the _thought_ of it made her heart break.

So here she was, speaking the words she had thought and planned and rehearsed and _re_-rehearsed.

"I'm sorry, Kagami. Sorry for everything I have done until now," Tomoe spoke softly, voice full of sincerity and regret. "There are not enough days nor enough years on this Earth that would grant me the time to make it up to you. Not in the way you deserve." She placed her hand on the table, palm up and open to the sky. "But I would like to at least _try_, if you would allow me, Kagami."

Silence.

Tomoe waited patiently for an answer. She knew it would take a bit for Kagami to digest this. Tomoe had never been the one to say many words. Hell, even a tiny part of herself was flabbergasted at this.

"Mother..."

A brush of skin against her fingers and hand, then she felt Kagami lay her hand over her own. Tomoe slowly wrapped her fingers around Kagami's hand, silently marvelling how _big_ it was compared to the last time Tomoe held her daughter's hand.

(_She was four at the time_, Tomoe remembered. _Four_ _years old and wanting to train in fencing. __Wanted to be just like me __and her grandmother__.__I __helped her hold my __foil__, cupping her small hands in my own and curling __her fingers around th__e grip._)

"Mother...I-I would like to try, as well."

Even though Tomoe didn't have sight, she could hear the small smile on her daughter's face. A feeling of relief and – maybe, probably,_ definitely_– happiness blossomed in her chest. It travelled through her veins and into her heart, sending a pleased sensation throughout her body.

"Kagami…." Tomoe breathed, a smile – a true one, full of warmth and love – curled her lips upward. She becked Kagami to her side with her free hand. "Come here."

Kagami's hand disappeared from hers. She heard the scrape of the garden chair, and then felt Kagami at her side. Tomoe got to her own feet, turned and pulled Kagami close to her chest, and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

Tomoe smiled at the surprise intake of breath. The smile grew bigger when she felt Kagami's arms wrap around her waist, hesitant at first then growing in confidence. She moved one hand up to stroke Kagami's hair.

Kagami pressed her face against her mother's shoulder, smiling and trying not to cry. It had been far too long since her mother held her like this.

Longg, hidden in her blazer pocket, tried not to sniff or wail loudly.

For the first time in ages, mother and daughter shared a hug. A long awaited one, and one they didn't plan on breaking soon.

In the background, near the stone gazebo, Kenji smiled gently at the mother-daughter duo, feeling his eyes mist slightly.

"It's about time, Tomo-_chan_," he murmured softly, knowing his old school friend wouldn't be able to hear. "About _damn _time."

* * *

Eventually day turned into night, and the three went back indoors. Kenji went to wash the cups and plates, while Kagami and Tomoe went to the living room.

"I meant what I said, Kagami," Tomoe started, as she took a seat in her favourite chair, "about being glad on how your suitors make you feel. Perhaps this weekend, we can have them over for dinner? I would like to meet them in person."

Kagami smiled at her mother. "I think that will be a good idea, mother. I shall talk to them about it tomorrow at school."

"Good, good." A pause. Then – "So tell me truthfully, Kagami, which one has those 'gorgeous, amazing eyes' I heard you mumbling about more than once?"

Kagami's entire face turned red as she choked on air. "M-Mother!"

Tomoe laughed.

* * *

"Kagami-_sama_."

Pausing in the doorway of her bedroom, Kagami turned her head and saw Kenji walking towards her.

"Yes, Kenji?" she asked. What did he want, she wondered. Normally he would say goodnight and off to his bed he would go.

Kenji stopped a little before her and smiled gently at her, in his usual way. His dark eyes shined softly in the hallway lighting. "For what it is worth," he said, "I, too, am glad your suitors make you happy. Anyone who can make you smile and laugh truly, is good in my eyes."

Oh. Kagami felt warmth and a tiny bit of relief blossom in her chest. Though she wouldn't say it out loud, she always considered Kenji like a big brother. Tall and strong and caring, like some of those big brothers she read in her manga. She always wanted one, a secret she kept to herself.

(Deep, _deep_ within herself, there was a part of Kagami refused to acknowledge. A part of herself that saw Kenji as something _more_ than a big brother. It was a part that saw him almost...almost like a _father_.)

"Thank you, Kenji-_san_." She smiled warmly up at him.

_It __**does**__ matter_, she wanted to say, but could not. Not out loud, at least.

Yet Kenji seemed to know, as always. She could tell by the glint in his eyes, in the curve of his smile. He gave a small incline of his head.

"Good night, Kagami-_sama_."

"Good night, Kenji-_san_."

* * *

**A/N:** Boom! Done and dusted!

This _might_ be my favourite chapter, thus far. The original chapter was Ice Art having dinner with Tomoe, but I'm not the best at dialogue right now. Hopefully in the future this will get easier with the more I write and learn.

Okay, so, Tomoe might seem a bit OOC - _but_! The reason for that is, is that I am tired of the rich kids of MLB being from cold, distant homes with cold, strict, distant parents/parents who are never there. Seriously, _enough_! So I decided to try this with Tomoe who I was thinking about when the prompt - Family - was created.

(No, but, seriously, I am _tired_ of this cliche. If Lila turns out to be from a lonely home with parents who almost never there and _that_ is used to explain her terrible behaviour and makes people instantly forgive her, I will save up all my money, buy a ticket to where ever the MLB studio is, and fight everyone. _Everyone_. **_Especially_** Astruc.)

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Day Four: Fairytale

**A/N:** Okay, had a bit of trouble with this chapter. Had _way_ too many ideas for this, so hopefully I chose the right one to write about. _Hopefully_.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir/ Miraculous Ladybug. I make no money from this.**

* * *

_Once upon a time, during an era of dashing knights and powerful wizards and splendid magic, there was a young nobleman who learned terrible news about how his cousin, the Crown Prince, had gone missing._

_This young nobleman was Adrien Agreste, future Lord of House Agreste._

* * *

"Adrien."

At his name, Adrien turned to see his aunt – Queen Irène Leonhardt of the Leonhardt Kingdom – standing beside his horse, looking up at him. She was beautiful in her dress, with the same pale blonde hair and blue eyes his father, Lord Gabriel, had.

Adrien gave his aunt a smile full of confidence. "Do not worry, aunty, I will bring Félix back home. I will turn over every rock, every small stone –"

"Adrien..."

"– and every leaf. I will sail around the world on the fiercest of seas, if it means I can find Félix and bring him home."

A slightly strained smile came to Irène's face, not that Adrien noticed. "Adrien, dear, you don't need–"

"But I shall!" Adrien interrupted, his face hard with determination. If it wasn't for his baby face, it would make him quite dashing, Irène thought in amusement. "Félix is my prince and future king, but most importantly he is _family_. I would do anything for family, aunty."

Then, not giving his aunt an attempt to talk him out of his quest, Adrien snapped the reins and his horse – the fastest he had – reared up on its hind legs. Another snap, and they were galloping out of the courtyard of Castel Leonhardt.

_"I shall return with Félix, aunty!_" he shouted back "_Wish me luck!_"

A dust trail was all that was left. Queen Irène watched as it was slowly blown away by the passing breeze. She stared blankly at the open courtyard gates, then sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

"_O Mighty Miraculous_, please watch over my dumb but well meaning nephew," she murmured softly. She let out another sigh before turning around and headed back to the castle.

_Better warn Félix in my__ next letter_, she mused. _Don't want him scolding his cousin _too_ badly __when Adrien finds him._

* * *

_The__ brave __and determin__e__d __nobleman went on a __journey to __find and save his dear cousin..._

* * *

Adrien finally managed to gain a lead on his cousin. Prince Félix was last seen in the company of three people in cloaks, heading towards a town on the either side of the country, a bit near the border that separated them from the Land of Dragons.

_Kidnappers, no doubt_, Adrien concluded, growling slightly. He tightly gripped the pommel of his sword, green eyes narrowed in a determined gaze on the distant horizon. _Don't worry Félix, help is coming._

(Not once did it enter Adrien's mind why _he_ was the only one attempting a rescue. It would come, however, just _much_ later.)

After a long and arduous quest on which there were a _few_ detours – one of which was helping a cabbage merchant – Adrien _finally_ managed to arrive at the town. It was a lively place mostly populated by farmers and merchants. One of them pointed him to where Félix had been taken.

The directions lead to a nice, cozy inn in the middle of town. It...was a _little_ odd, to be honest. He thought his cousin would be holed up in some dungeon or a dark, damp cave. The usual places kidnappers and bandits like to hold their prisoners.

Adrien shook his head. It didn't matter right now. He had found his cousin, and now it was time to rescue Félix and take him back home where he would be _safe_.

Tired, dusty and a little hungry but filled with fiery determination, Adrien pounded on the door the inn keeper directed him to. It was the best room at the inn, the one only the wealthy could afford. No doubt Félix payed for it.

Adrien stepped back and drew his sword – a rapier with the Agreste Coat of Arms engraved on it – and settled into a fighting stance.

After a moment, the door opened and two familiar people stood before him.

Adrien blinked once, twice, three times. Then his eyes widened.

"Marinette?! Luka?!"

* * *

_…and ended up finding __a secret he never thought existed__._

* * *

"I am...honestly very confused right now."

Adrien, now out of his dusty armour and fed, was sitting on the couch of the attached living room, a cup of warm tea in his hands. Green eyes, shinning with said emotion, looked at the four people sitting on the opposite side of the coffee table.

Adrien was quite shocked when he saw three of the four people. There was not only his cousin, Crown Prince Félix Leonhardt, who sat in the middle. But also, sitting on Félix's left, was Crown Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng of the Dupain-Cheng Kingdom. And on his right was Crown Prince Luka Couffaine of the Couffaine Kingdom.

But it was the person behind them that got most of Adrien's surprise. With her arms crossed over her chest, her golden eyes with slited pupils staring at him, was the Crown Princess Kagami Tsurugi of the Dragon Lands.

(Adrien remembered meeting the Dragon Princess once as teenagers. It was during some meeting between his aunty and uncle, and her mother. She kicked his _ass_ in a friendly spar. Completely _trounced_ it.)

"It's kind of a long story," Marinette said, scratching her cheek with one hand. "But we'll explain it as best we can."

Adrien gave a shaky nod. "Please do."

"Right, well, it all started long ago..."

* * *

_And so the Princess explained to the brave nobleman of how she, his cousin, and t__he t__wo other Crown Royals __came to this __undisclosed inn._

* * *

Adrien rubbed his forehead. "So let me get this straight."

He pointed to Félix. "Aunty wants to build an alliance between our kingdom and theirs –" he pointed to Marinette, Luka, and Kagami "– but knew there would be a_ lot_ of displeasure from a majority of the nobles because it would take money from them. Maybe even ignite a civil war."

"Those with greed in their hearts should not be_ allowed_ to be hold the rank of noble," Kagami growled, eyes glinting dangerously. "If they did this in the Dragon Lands, they would be shamed and banished, stripped of everything except for the clothes on their backs."

"I see." Adrien had heard of how the dragons of the Dragon Lands highly prized honour and truth. Any lies and deceit and greed were met with swift justice. He went on. "So those trips she took were actually secret meetings with their parents in a safe location to discuss how to go about this."

Félix nodded. "Correct."

"And on one of those trips they brought you with them when you were children, to see if maybe a friendship would be forged, giving more reason for an alliance."

"My great-great-grandparents were good friends with hers," Luka interjected, pointing between him and Marinette. "They were also children when they met, leading to our strong alliance of today."

Adrien nodded, looking at his reflection in his tea. "I see, I see." It made sense, after all. Noble Houses often hoped their children would befriend those as wealthy or higher up than them in an attempt to make an alliance. His father expected no different from Adrien. "And it _did_ happen, didn't it? You ended up becoming friends."

Green eyes then glanced up from his cup to the four. "And then as the years passed you became something more."

Marinette's face turned red but she nodded. "Y-yes. We exchanged letters and met in secret when we could, often taking trips near the borders between our kingdoms. Somewhere down the years we grew feelings for each other and, well, you know."

If possible, Marinette's face turned a deeper shade of red. She quickly turned her head and buried her face against Kagami's neck, which earned a chuckle from the other Princess.

"Red suits you, Mari," Kagami murmured, placing a kiss on the top of Marinette's head. During the explanation, Kagami had decided to sit down, no longer seeing Adrien as a possible threat. She picked up Marinette quite easily, gaining a surprised squeal from the other Princess, and sat down on Marinette's seat. She then seated Marinette on her lap, arms wrapping around the other girl's waist.

Marinette lightly smacked Kagami's arm. "Not now, Kagami."

Kagami pretended a wounded expression, along with a pained sound. "That hurt, _hime_."

"Good."

Luka, who had an arm thrown over Félix's shoulders and held the other prince close to his side, chuckled at the sight. Félix just smiled, leaning back against Luka to look at his Princesses with warmth in his normally steely blue-grey eyes.

Adrien felt a grin curl his own lips, happy for his cousin. Félix was often alone as a child, despite his parents best attempts to get him to socialize a bit more. His cousin had no patience for those who tried to slip their way into his good graces, and often let his sharp tongue do the talking. It was nice to see him smiling and relaxed.

Still, Adrien continued on. "And this was another secret courting meeting...that I completely ruined." He quickly stood up and bowed at the waist. "I am _so_ sorry for that."

Félix waved him off, but not unkindly. "It's okay, Adrien. Based on the information you were given at the time, you thought I was kidnapped, it's _okay._ If it hadn't been for mother's letter that arrived before you did, I would have been more surprised at your appearance. Maybe even panicked."

Nino of House Lahiffe – Adrien's best friend – had been the one to spot what_ he_ thought was a kidnapping of Crown Prince Félix. He told the Queen and then immediately found and told Adrien the news, knowing how much Adrien cared for his cousin.

And Adrien, who never once doubted his first friend since the day they met, had acted as fast as he could.

_So fast that I didn't even notice aunty wasn't even panicking_, Adrien thought, bemused. _Or that she hadn't already sent out hunters and knights to rescue Félix._

His mother, Lady Emilie, had often told him that the Agreste family tended to let their emotions get the better of them, and Adrien's worry, concern and protectiveness had blinded him from seeing anything that wasn't finding and rescuing Félix.

"So what happens now?" Adrien asked, sitting back down.

"Now?" Luka gave Adrien a grin. "Now we wait two weeks for Mari to turn twenty-one and publicly announce our engagement to the world."

Adrien stared at the four, eyes wide and mouth agape. He stayed like that for a few seconds, before jumping to his feet once more, this time in exited joy.

"Ohmygod_congratulations!_" he cried, eyes literally _sparkling_ in joy. With a big sunny grin, he threw himself over the coffee table and onto his cousin. "Félix! Félix, I'm so _happy_ for you!"

Félix wheezed as the wind was knocked out of him by his excited cousin. He tried to wiggle out of Adrien's embrace like a cat would when showed affection. "Bloody –! Adrien, you are _heavy! _What has aunt Emilie been _feeding_ you?!"

Luka, who had quickly dodged out of the way and now sat on the floor, threw back his head and laughed. It was a sound echoed by Kagami almost seconds later.

"I think Adrien is happy for us," Marinette giggled behind her hand, her blue eyes bright with amusement.

Félix groaned, struggling to deal with the weight of his cousin. "You _think_?"

Another round of laughter filled the room.

* * *

_The young nobleman returned to the kingdom with his cousin in tow, after vowing to keep everything he knew a secret._

_Two weeks would pass and the __Crown __Princess of the East would turn __twenty-one. At her coming of age ceremony, many would watch in shock and surprise as __the three other royals would drop to their knees, asking her hand in marriage - even more so when the Princess accepted their proposal._

_Anyone who tried to voice their disagreement __at the engagement __were challenged to a duel by __the young nobleman, who would defend his cousin's happiness with a fiery determination._

_T__he wedding would take place half a year later. The grand event would be forever immortalised in songs. One of those songs would tell of how happy and joyous the young nobleman was, that he couldn't stop weeping!_

_Seven__ years later, __Queen Marinette would give birth to a little girl, and the young nobleman – now a Lord – would be named the baby's godfather. He would weep even more tears as the baby clutched at his finger __and, after giving the baby back to her mother, would tackle his cousin – now the King – to the ground in a bear hug, crying __about how honoured he was._

_The King would just groan in pain and pat his cousin on the back._

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N:** Number four is down! Number five, coming up soon!

Man, this was a bit hard for me to do. Couldn't type out the words properly, and _maybe_ I might have rushed the ending. I made myself a promise to finish this chapters on time, damn it, and I'm going to _keep **it**_.

If Adrien is a bit OOC in this, it's because in _this_ world Emilie is still alive and well, and Gabriel isn't as much as a _bastard_ as he is in the show. So this Adrien has grown-up happy and loved, and is more expressive with his emotions.

**To **KrisKrat: I know! I've made it a bit of mission to include the Cabbage Man in at _least_ one or two chapters. But, look, Adrien helped him in this chapter! So he _does_ get a break...for now ***evil laughter***

Hope you all enjoyed!


	5. Day Five: Game Night

**A/N:** Okay! Alrighty! Chapter five is up!

Inspired by the bell test from _N__ARUTO_ after catching that old episode of Team 7 first meeting Kakashi. Thought that would not only good training, but a good game for them to play. Plus, you know, I wanted to do something with their super hero selves and also Lady Noir.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir/ Miraculous Ladybug. I make no money from this!**

* * *

Marinette loved Game Night.

Back in her childhood, it used to be just her and dad playing in the living room on the TV. They would be sitting in front of the TV in the living room, and would heckle each other as they tried to win the game. Sometimes Tom would drop his controller, pick up little Marinette and pull her into his lap where he would shower her face in kisses.

("_Daddy!_" Five-year-old Marinette squealed, giggling and wiggling in Tom's arms, as his moustache ticked her face. "_Daddy! No mo__os__tache__**(1)**__kisses! __It tickles!_"

Tom laughed. _"__What's that? You want _more_ mo__os__tache __kisses? Okay, whatever daddy's little sugar cookie wants!_"

_"Hahaha! Daddy, no!"_)

Sometimes Sabine would join in and, after learning the controls, _completely_ kick their butts.

(_"__I win." __Sabine gave them a __peace sign and a large, slightly smug grin._

_Y__ears later, __Tom would see the exact same grin on his daughter's face when she won against her lovers. _Like mother, like daughter,_ would be his thought as he smiled softly._)

Eventually she would become Ladybug, and Game Night would be a fine way of relaxing from saving Paris over and over again.

So yes, Marinette loved Game Night…

* * *

Paris at night was quite beautiful.

Oh, when the sun was up Paris was still beautiful. Of course it was! Marinette would defend her city – her_ birthplace_ – from anyonewho insulted it without experiencing the wonders of Paris in the day.

But at night? That was _different_. It always seemed livelier than normal. It was definitely _nosier_, that's for sure. More so now since it was Saturday night. Lights brightened up the streets. People were out and about, enjoying the various establishment that were only opened at this time with dates or friends or family, while under the watchful presence of the moon high in the dark sky.

Normally she would be surveying her city from a top of a tall building, breathing in the chilled night air, and allowing the spirit of the city – of its people and their energy – to wash over her, to remind of_ why_ she still fought Hawkmoth everyday.

But not tonight.

Instead, on a flat rooftop of a tall building, Lady Noir danced out of the way of the hands that tried to catch her. She ducked and dove, side-stepped and twirled, and jumped out of the way from the reaching hands of her pursuers, all the while giggling, the sound tinkling like the small bell tied to her belt.

"So close," she teased lightly, crouched down on ledge of a roof, grinning down at her lovers. The moon bathed her in ethereal looking silver light, making her blue cat-like eyes _glow_.

Down below, Ryuko breathed out a soft, almost quiet '_fuck_', completely enchanted.

Viperion and Red Bug – Félix – nodded in agreement, just as captivated as her.

Getting out of her crouch, Lady Noir flicked her braid off her shoulder and turned around, giving her back to her lovers. She turned her head to look over her shoulder at them, and gave them a wink and blew a kiss.

"Catch me if you can."

Then she was off, jumping to the next roof then the next. Sprinting, vaulting, climbing, jumping, _soaring_ through air. Her heart fluttered a beat in her chest, adrenaline rushing through her veins. It was exhilarating! No matter how many times she did this as Ladybug, it was still intoxicating as the first time she did it.

Behind her, she could hear her lovers continue their pursuit. A shiver ran through her. Ah, the thrill of the hunt! The chase – their favourite game – was back on!

A wild grin spread across her face. _Lets put them through their paces!_

In her head, Lady Noir heard Plagg let out a crackle of pure, unbridled glee.

* * *

...but to be completely and absolutely honest...

* * *

Their game was based on an idea created by one of Plagg's kittens – one his favourites – from long, long ago.

"She wanted them to have fun while training," he said fondly, if a bit sadly, during a sleepover where their kwamis told stories about their former chosens. His ears had dropped a little. "For them to feel like kids they weren't allowed to be anymore."

Plagg went onto explain the little training game; his chosen would tie a flag around her belt, set a time limit, and tasked the trainees to not only take the flag from her but also fight to defend themselves from her attempts to take it back before time was up. Said trainees had use teamwork to achieve their goal.

With permission Marinette had changed it a little, building a somewhat new version of it but still keeping the heart of it; to have fun while training.

"It's a bit like when we fight akumas," she explained. "We have to somehow get our hands on their object before they do too much damage to the city and hurt someone or before our time runs out, and we use teamwork to do it."

"Along with you using Lucky Charm and using it in ways no one even thought about," Luka said, then gave her a flirty grin. "Our quick-thinking genius, as always."

Kagami and Félix voiced their agreements, giving her their own flirty smiles. Marinette squeaked and blushed bright red. Plagg laughed, Sass and Longg chuckled, and Tikki giggled.

"What did I do to deserve such flirts, I don't know," Marinette grumbled softly, her lips twitching in corners. She cleared her throat as she tried to will the blush away. It didn't work much.

"Anyway. What I propose is this; we use this game to train ourselves for certain situations. Say, for instance, I was too ill to go into battle, one of you," she pointed to her lovers, "would have to be Ladybug. You'd have to use whatever the Lucky Charm gave you in order to get that item."

Félix nodded. "We'd have to be creative as you to do it." He gave her a wink.

Another fierce blush warmed her cheeks. Marinette pouted at them. "Okay, is it '_Make Marinette Blush Day_' or something?"

Kagami shook her head. "No." She then smirked and turned to their boyfriends. "But we _should_ make that a day, right boys?"

"Oh yeah/obviously," came the joint answers. It caused Marinette to groan and cover her face with her hands.

"Seriously," she mumbled into her hands, "what did I do to deserve you three?"

Plagg crackled. "It's the luck of the Ladybug Miraculous, little bug!"

After spending a minute to bring down _another_ blush, Marinette carried on. "On Saturday night, we'll meet near the Eiffel Tower after our rounds." She then pointed to herself. "I will play the akuma and _this_ –" she produced a single silver bell that was strung on a bright red ribbon, "– will be my akumatized object."

"And what miraculous will you use?" Kagami asked.

As if that was his cue, Plagg zoomed over to sit on Marinette's right shoulder. He crossed his arms and grinned proudly at the occupants of the room. "She'll be using _me_, of course!"

Marinette and Plagg shared a fist bump.

* * *

The time limit was two hours. A little on the generous side, since it normally didn't take long to defeat an akuma nowadays, but it would give Félix time to get used to being Red Bug. Powerful the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous' they be, but they were both different powers to use.

Her lovers won their little in _one_.

Lady Noir had to admit, she didn't see their plan coming. It took her by complete surprise and thus it gave them the opportunity to capture her.

"I thought the goal was to capture the bell," she said while being held in an embrace from behind by Ryuko, though her lips gave a twitch at the corners.

Red Bug gave her a crooked, victorious smile as he held up the little bell. "Oh, we did," he started, swaying the bell a little from side to side, causing it to give a little tinkle.

"But we decided to add a secondary goal of capturing a teasing kitty cat," Viperion finished with a grin, leaning against Red Bug. "Do we win a prize?"

Lady Noir looked at her boys – both looking a_ tiny_ bit hopeful –before tilting her head back enough to look up at her captor.

Golden eyes with slitted pupils looked back at her, also looking a bit hopeful.

A small grin brightened Lady Noir's face. "Of course," she said softly. She reached up and wrapped a hand around the back of Ryuko's neck. "Dragons first."

A low, growly, pleased purr rumbled from Ryuko's chest.

Lady Noir giggled, then tugged her girlfriend down and connected their lips.

* * *

...Marinette loved _Secret_ Game Night even more so.

* * *

**(1)** – I vaguely recall I wrote _moostache_ instead of _moustache_ once, long ago. In my little kid brain it sounded like _moo_-stache, so I thought why not have little five-year-old Marinette say it?

**A/N:** Right, so this chapter was supposed to be up much earlier than this but my internet is acting up. I dunno if its my broadband provider that is doing something to it, but it's making it harder to keep my promise of sticking to the dates. Hopefully it will be back to normal tomorrow, and I can upload chapter six in peace.

Hope you all liked it!


	6. Day Six: Firsts

**A/N:** My internet hates me, I swear. But! I've finally managed to upload this, so a bit of good came out of this.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Tales and Ladybug and Chat Noir/Miraculous Ladybug. I make no money from this!**

* * *

Kagami Tsurugi had many amazing firsts thanks to her three lovers.

Her first date...

* * *

_Kagami smooths the non-existent wrinkles __from__ her blazer and fixes her not-at-all crooked tie. __Her fingers fumble slightly, shaking just a bit. __She __tries not comb her hair for the fourth time tonight. She does so anyway._

_There's no sign of her usual confidence. __Its fled, for the first time in her life.__ She's s__o nervous, __sweat __slick palms and panicking thoughts. __S__o scared she'll mess up __and probably lose something _amazing_ in her life. __That she'll lose _them.

_And Kagami Tsurugi refuses to lose._

_The date happens, and slowly she finds her nerve settle until she's laughing more than she has ever had __in her life. She laughs so hard s__he snorts. __She's teased lightly, but doe__sn't mind – doesn't_ care – _because she knows they'll stop when she asks them to. __She snort-laughs again when Félix gets hiccups when _he _laughs too hard.__Kagami holds their hands more than once, before she goes home. It started raining and she's wet, but light and weightless and well and truly _happy.

* * *

Her first kisses...

* * *

_Kagami would be lying if she said she hasn't thought about kissing them. __Hasn't dreamed about, in the day and in the night. __But lying is the she-devil's thing, and Kagami _refuses_ to be like _her.

Never hesitate.

_So she doesn't. She blurts it out, b__l__unt and truthful __like how her mother raised her__. She watches as Marinette turns bright red, how __Félix drops his book on his foot, how Luka almost falls out his chair._

_Then...then they're kissing. Taking turns, __obviously,__ but still kissing._

_Kagami clutches them to her a __little __because surely –_ surely –_ this was all a dream and __s__he'll wake up __from this dream__, __a bit __like Sleeping Beaut__y._

_But it's real. _Real. _They're soft and passionate and gentle. __She__'s literally left breathless, with the biggest smile on h__er__ face._

* * *

Her first time of giving and receiving a love confession…

* * *

_It's love. L-O-V-E. The big four letter word._

_The realisation take her by surpris__e. She was just watching them do their own thing – Marinette sketching, Félix __reading a book, Luka strumming his guitar – when the thought comes to her._

I love them.

_The confession doesn't come until three days later. She needed time to think. __She needed__ to be __sure of her own feelings and theirs._

_They're in their hero costumes, taking a break on a flat rooft__op. __H__er__ stomach __has __twisted its self into knots, churning __so badly __s__he felt like __s__he was going to vomit. __Being tongue tied until __the words –_ I love you, I love you all_ – stumbled out of h__er__ mouth __with __all __the __grace and finesse of__a drunk __trying to walk straight._

_She a__lmost chok__es__ up as __s__he __is__now __suddenly in the middle of a __warm __group hug, being told __over and over again _we love you we love you we love you too.

* * *

There many other First Times she could perfectly remember, right down to the tiniest of details. Even the littlest of First Times were held close to her heart.

The first time she experienced beard rash on her face from when Luka – who was sporting a fine bit of stubble on his jaw – rubbed his face against hers. She could still hear his deep laughter rumble out from his chest.

The first time Marinette jump hugged her, wrapping her arms around Kagami's neck and her legs around Kagami's waist, smile bright and beautiful.

The first time Félix took her hand and pulled her into a dance. It was just them swaying from side to side, him humming softly while she listened. She curled herself against his chest, tucking her head under his chin, arms wrapped firmly around his neck.

There also bad ones, of course. Their first big fight, their first time scared for each others lives during the final battle with Hawkmoth.

The first – and thankfully_ only_ – time she was almost permanently separated from them. Her grandfather had heard about her relationship and had travelled to Paris personally to drag her back to Japan and – in his words – "raise her like a Tsurugi heir _should_ be raised."

(Kagami could remember how Kenji had planted himself in front of her, body tense and ready like the bodyguard he was.

And in front of them, standing straight backed and tall and imposing, was her mother.

Kagami had _never_ heard her mother raise her voice before. Tomoe Tsurugi had long since mastered the art of using a quiet voice to make her point without raising it. But there she was, shouting at Kagami's grandfather – _her own father_ – and letting him know that she, Tomoe Tsurugi, would fight him in a duel if he so much as makes an attempt to take Kagami _**because **__**she is my daughter and **__**I **__**will not let you take her **__**against her will!**_

Longg would tell her later it was a like a mother dragon protecting her young, snarling and growling and snapping her fangs.

Her grandfather was akumatized, _of_ _course_. They – herself and her lovers and their team-mates – had won, and Miraculous Ladybug had been cast. Her grandfather left the house in stony silence, and then left Paris without a single word.

Kagami or Tomoe haven't heard from him since then.)

But if Kagami had to choose a First Time moment she loved dearly?

* * *

_When Kagami walks into the kitchen of their rented seaside cottage, it'__s__ to the __wonderful __smell of freshly brewed coffee and smell of bacon, __and the sound of __distant waves, __giggling, __and __talking__. The kitchen is __bright with sunlight coming through the open window. A light breeze blows in and spread__s__ the smell, __and __makes the sheer lace curtains flutter._

"_Morning," __Luka greets, __smiling__, __while leaning back against a counter with a __mug__in his hand__. His hair is a sleep tousled mess, there's __stubble along his strong jaw, and he's only wearing __a pair __black sweat pants that r__ode__ low on his hips._

_Normally Kagami _

_would __spend a few second__s__ to admire __Luka's toned chest. __He was never one to deny them a __show in the morning. __After all,__what__'s __a better way to __start the morning__ th__a__n with __the display of toned, slender muscles while being served breakfast __by a handsome man __with the voice of an angel__?__But Kagami just grunts __as she walks over to him. __When she gets to his side, __she__slouches against him, __and r__ubs her face with one han__d.__Luka wraps his free arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He presses a kiss on top of her head. __"__Still __sleepy, __babe?" he asks in a murmur._

_Kagami grunts again _

_and tries to press herself closer to his body. So warm __and firm; she could probably fell asleep like this, standing up and leaning against him. __He – along with Marinette and Félix – were the best pillows in the world, in her opinion.__Kagami started to close her eyes._

_A __tinkling little giggle came from directly in front of her. __A finger gently poked the middle of her forehead._

_Kagami groan__s__ and open__s__ her eyes. Honey-brown met __bright blue bells. Those __gorgeous __eyes spark__le __in the sunlight, __as a bright __smile__ br__eaks__ across a beautiful face._

_"__Morning, __**wif**__**e,**__" Marinette greets.__Behind her, Kagami spot__s __Félix leaning a hip against a counter. He __looks__ more __presentable, though that band shirt he wore was obviously Luka's. __He gives her his own smile __and raises his__ mug__ in greeting. __Sunlight glints off __the ring on his__ finger._

_"__Nice to see you up," __he gives her a wink, "__**wife**__."_

_She can't help it; Kagami smiles back at them. __She reaches out __with one hand for Marinette's, __lacing their fingers together. __She stares at the matching rings on their finger__s, then into Marinette's eyes._

_"Good morning, __**wife**__," she turns her gaze to Félix, "__**husband**__," and then tilts her head up to look at Luka, "__and __**husband**__."_

_Luka grins down at her, soft and loving and warm. "Good morning, __**wife**__."_

* * *

It would have to be the first time Kagami woke up just married to the loves her life, with the most precious item she would ever own sitting on her finger.

* * *

**A/N:** Had a bit of trouble with this one - couldn't pick an idea and kept rewriting it. I'm glad it's finished now.

Okay, peeps, just _one_ more chapter to go!

Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!


	7. Day Seven: Summer

**A/N:** DONE! I AM FINALLY DONE! WOOOOOO!

Despite the date this chapter was uploaded (2nd of Dec) I managed to upload it on AO3 just in the nick of time. Internet was still giving me trouble, so I was almost offline the entire day. But the Internet Gods smiled on me at last, and I was able to upload it on the correct date. So I _did_ keep my promise to myself to upload this chapter, just on AO3 since that would take the longest.

(I hope one day AO3 can add a Rich Text onto their Beginning and Ending Notes. As much I know about HTML, I rather have it be like this. Makes it faster and easier to upload.)

But enough about me! Onto the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir/Miraculous Ladybug. I make no money from this!**

* * *

If anyone knew Marinette – _truly_ knew Marinette – they would know she had a big family. A _really_ big family. Though a majority of them were in Italy and China, Marinette practically had connections dotted around the globe.

("_Your family is like the Jinnouchi Clan from Summer Wars __**(1),**__"_ Kagami had murmured in shock, eyes wide with surprise as she watched the _entire_ Dupain and Cheng families mingle in the park – the _only_ place big enough to have the reunion. "_But bigger."_)

Which of course meant here were _huge_ family reunions. They happened every five to ten years, depending on people being able to get a day-off. Wasn't a family reunion unless _everyone_ was there to enjoy.

And this year's family reunion was being held in the summer time, hosted by Marinette's aunt – _"__Which aunt?" "__Papa's older sister, __fir__e woman, married __to __the __weightlifting champion of the women's __71 kg competition, has a cat and a dog."_ – at their own private beach.

* * *

The afternoon was warm. The sky was a vast and endless deep blue with nary a cloud in sight. The sun was high and bright, beaming down happily upon those on the golden hued beach or taking a dip in the bright blue sea.

Sitting on a beach towel under a beach umbrella that was a bit away from the crowd, Félix closed his eyes and took in everything around him. He smelt the salt of the sea – could practically_taste_it on his lips – and scent of different foods cooking. He heard people – adults, teenagers, and children alike – chatting and laughing and squealing, catching up with each other or playing.

Basically, the usual for the yearly Dupain-Cheng reunion.

A loud, familiar squeal of surprise entered his ears. Félix opened his eyes and saw the source in front of him. A small, happy smile curled the corners of his lips.

There, standing ankle deep in the warm water, was his musical genius of a husband, Luka. He was handsome with the sunlight glinting off the droplets of water on his skin, all toned and slender muscles. His black-and-teal hair was slicked back away from his face. All he wore was an already soaked pair of black-and-green swim trucks.

And in Luka's strong arms, held close against his chest, was their youngest daughter, little Erika Couffaine (**2).**

"_A-ha!_ Gotcha, little monster!" Luka span himself around on his heel, which caused Erika to squeal again. He stopped and blew a loud raspberry against her cheek.

"Daddy!"

Laughing, Luka turned his head to look at someone beside him. Félix saw it was their first and oldest child – Regina Dupain-Cheng (named after Marinette's grandmother, Gina) who looked the spiting image of Marinette except for the eyes**(3)**– in her flower-patterned swimsuit holding Erika's twin brother, Haruka Couffaine **(****2+****)**.

"Think we should throw 'em in the water, sweetie?" he heard Luka ask. He didn't have to imagine that there was a mischievous glint in his blue-green eyes, nor the equally mischievous grin.

"_Yeah!_"

The twins squealed. "Nooooo!"

Luka laughed and started to sway Erika, an action Regina started to copy with Haruka. "Alright, here we go! And a one! And a two! And a _three__eee__!_"

A petite looking shadow fell over Félix from behind, and a bright giggle entered his ears. "Looks like they're having fun."

Félix nodded, chuckling. "Yes, they do." He leaned back a bit and craned his head upwards to see his companion, giving them a smile. "And are you enjoying yourself, Mari?"

Marinette – wearing a stylish one-piece with a cute sun-hat on her head – nodded, a bright grin on her face. Getting on her knees, she wrapped her arms around Félix and pressed a chaste kiss on his forehead. "Yep! The day is beautiful, my family is happy and enjoying themselves, and my stomach is full of food. What else could make this day more perfect?"

Félix leaned back against his wife and rubbed his chin, pretending to think. "Hmmm. How about a kiss from your handsome husband?"

Marinette laughed softly, eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Félix felt his heart stutter in his chest. God, how could he be so lucky with such good looking people as his spouses?

"Oh yeah," Marinette giggled, "_that's_ how." She leaned and pressed her lips to his. Félix gave a little hum of pleasure, kissing back, and he reached up with one hand to cup the back of her neck. They were both smiling into it.

"Can I get the next kiss?"

Marinette and Félix separated, and looked in front of them. Kagami stood there, hands on her hips, and a slight smile tilting her lips. She wore a red-and-gold stripped tank-top with criss-crossed straps and black swim shorts with a gold abstract design on the right leg. Black sunglasses with silver frames sat on the top of her head.

Félix held out his hand, grinning a little. "Of course. Can't leave out our beautiful dragon knight can we, Mari?"

"Absolutely not."

Chuckling, Kagami stepped closer and took Félix's hand. Dropping down to her knees, she leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips. Then she raised herself a little and pressed another against Marinette's

Almost immediately, two bodies slammed into Kagami, causing her to almost topple forward. Félix quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around her. He looked down and over her shoulder to see two spiting images of his fierce fencer wife pouting up at him.

"No fair! We want kisses, too!" The twins cried out.

Marinette laughed and gathered her energetic babies in her arms. "Of course! Of course! Kisses all around!" She then proceeded to pepper kisses all around their adorable faces, letting out loud '_mwah mwah!_' sounds that were accompanied by giggles.

Luka came up to them, then, with a giggling Regina being carried over his broad shoulder. He gave his family a bright grin that rivalled the sun.

"Can I get some kisses, too?"

* * *

Eventually day turned into night. A big dinner was had with dishes from all over, from the starters to mains to dessert. Marinette's aunt had a surprise planned and lead everyone back onto the beach.

A minute barely passed before fireworks lit up the sky, exploding in a multitude of colourful showers. There were _oohs_ and _aahs_, and the kids hooted and hollered and laughed with each mighty bang.

Soon it was time to go to sleep. A majority of the family said their goodbyes and made promises to meet-up tomorrow, before leaving for their hotels in the nearby town. A few had a room at Marinette's aunt's house, and began their journey back to the house.

Félix and his family were one of the people lucky to get a bedroom. It was a pretty big house, though not big enough for everyone, and each room had enough space to fit any family.

"Did we have a good day?" Marinette asked her husbands and wife as they walked back to the house. The kids were asleep, energy spent, and were being carried piggy-back style by Félix, Kagami, and Luka.

"Very," Kagami responded, then gave a little yawn. She had a firm hold on Erika, who was soft snoring against her neck.

Luka nodded, Haruka clinging to him like a sleeping monkey. "Best way to official start summer."

Félix shifted slightly to get a better grip on Regina's legs. "It was wonderful." He gave a smile. "I doubt anything can compare to this day, right now."

Marinette smiled back and walked a little closer to her husband, brushed her fingers against the back of his hand. "And what if we had another child in the future to spend another day like this with?" she asked quietly in a murmur. "Would it compare to this day?"

Blue-grey eyes shinned in the moonlight. Félix leaned in a little closer and smiled softly, tenderly.

"No," he said softly, "it would beat this day by a hundred miles. It would be _perfect_."

* * *

The family of seven slept soundly that night, all cuddled up on the bed.

* * *

**A/N:** WOOOOOOO! FINISHED! THE END! BOO-YAH!

Man, I am _so_ happy right now. I finished _two_ multi-chapter stories this year _and _published them on time! My New Year goal is done! WOOOOOOOOOOO!

Oh man, seriously, it's been fun guys. Couldn't have done it without your comments and kudos! Internet high fives for all you amazing people!

Big massive thanks to LenoreofRaven for bringing this couple into my life. Seriously, this couple was the kick me and my muse needed to get to writing.

Okay, time for Reference/Explanation corner!

**(1)** \- Summer Wars is an _awesome_ anime film. It's about this kick-ass family who fight against this rogue A.I, and the head of the family is this 90-year-old kick ass matriarch. I love this film; one of my top ten right there!

**(2 and 2+) **\- Haruka and Erika Couffaine-Tsurugi. For some reason, I've always pictured Ice Art having twins in the future. They're almost the spiting image of Kagami, except they have Luka's eyes and nose and fifty percent of his personality. I wanted to keep to the theme of Luka's family having names end with 'ka' - only to realise that there's not a lot of those types of names around.

So to explain the different names: Back before they learned they were having twins, Ice Art agreed that, if the baby was a girl then Luka and Felix will name her, while Kagami and Marinette would name the boy.

Que their shock and surprise upon learning they were having twins. Kagami, Felix and Marinette wanted to keep to Couffaine family tradition of having their names end with 'ka', hence Haruka and Erika.

**(3) **\- Regina Sabine Dupain-Cheng. If any of you had read my last story - Ice Art Week (2019) - you may remember I ended the last chapter with the birth of the first Ice Art Family child. This is that child, now grown-up and a big sister. Marinette gave birth to her, but who her other parent is up to you.

And once again I would like to thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed this story as I have enjoyed writing it.

Bye-bye for now!


End file.
